callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TAR-21
The TAR-21 is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Game Singleplayer In the campaign, it is used heavily by the Russian military. It is available in all missions involving Russian Ultranationalists. In the Singleplayer Campaign and Special Ops, this weapon is always seen with optics attached. It can be fitted with a regular Red Dot Sight, unlike in the Multiplayer (where the TAR-21 uses rail modular sights), the MARS Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG and Thermal Scope. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at Level 20 in Multiplayer. It equips 30 round magazines, dealing 40 damage at close and medium range, and 30 at long range (unsuppressed). When suppressed, the 40 damage only applies at close range. Therefore, without Stopping Power, it kills in 3-4 shots, unless shooting through cover or at enemies using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. Stopping Power reduces this to a 2-3 shot kill. The TAR-21 is a very powerful weapon; it has the highest damage per second of any assault rifle in the game as it also features a high rate of fire, of 750 rounds per minute. The high damage and rate of fire however is mitigated by its moderately high recoil while firing fully automatically. However, the TAR-21 is also capable of outgunning most SMGs in close range, due to its high damage and rate of fire. The TAR-21's iron sights are very precise, but can be cluttered for many players, as the sights block a moderate portion of left-right viewing. The Red Dot Sight in multiplayer instead is a MARS Sight, which gives a slightly smaller, circular view instead of the regular Red Dot Sight. It is often only used to unlock the Holographic Sight as is bulky when not aiming down it, and reflects light, which can sometimes make aiming difficult. However, using a MARS sight along with a Heartbeat Sensor is useful as while aiming down the sights, the top portion is viewable. In Hardcore mode, the TAR-21 is capable of a one shot kill without Stopping Power, unless firing through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. This makes it very useful when engaging several enemies at once, due to its high rate of fire. It does, however, lose ammunition quickly. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight (Only available in Single Player and SpecOps) *MARS Sight (More common version of RDS, standard on multiplayer) *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:tar21_6.png|The TAR-21. File:TAR-21_iron_6.jpg|TAR-21's Ironsights iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-16-51-56.JPG|Reloading the TAR-21 Tar-21 RDS.jpg|A TAR-21 with the Red Dot Sight found in the Museum. Tar21rds_6.png|TAR-21 with MARS sight 500px-Mw2tar21stupid.jpg|TAR-21 w/ M203 grenade launcher Trivia *Despite its bullpup configuration, the TAR-21 (like the FAMAS, AUG HBAR, F2000 and WA2000) still uses the same third person reload animation as all other weapons. *The TAR-21 has a MARS Sight, however in Singleplayer and Spec Ops it can be found with the normal Red Dot Sight. *The iron sights have the writings "Intensity Fire". This can be seen best when a grenade launcher is used while prone. *A TAR-21 with a regular Red Dot Sight can be found in the single player level "Museum," and the Spec Ops mission "Big Brother." *When using the TAR-21 Holographic sight the camouflage choice is a different shade on the holographic than on the gun. *When viewed in third person with any attachment other than optics, the TAR-21 has no iron sights. *The pickup icon shows it with a MARS sight, regardless of whether it has one attached or not. *When spinning to the right on ten sensitivity, it is possible to see a gap in the render on the right side, similar to the M16A4. *When the MARS sight is used, the built-in rear sight is shown. *The TAR-21 is one of the several weapons that have a tape in the magazine. The other weapons include FAL, M16A4 and M4A1. *The TAR-21's pick-up icon is the most detailed in the game. *The pickup animation for the TAR-21 shows its charging handle being pulled back. This animation is slightly different with a Heartbeat Sensor equipped. *The TAR-21 can be seen used by Task Force 141, but this instance is somewhat rare. This is more noticeable in The Hornet's Nest due the continuous spawn of friendly NPCs. *The Ultranationalists could have acquired the TAR-21 through Azerbaijiani, Georgian, and Ukrainian soldiers who joined the Ultranationalist camp. Azerbaijan, Georgia, and Ukraine all use the TAR-21. Video 400px Video showing the effectiveness of the TAR-21 without the need for Stopping Power ru:TAR-21 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons